This invention relates to a cooling system and more particularly a cooling device that utilizes removable dry ice canisters for cooling an auxiliary device.
Dry ice, or carbon dioxide as a solid, has been used as a cooling agent for a variety of auxiliary devices. Typically a unit containing dry ice is connected to an auxiliary device and as the ice melts/evaporates, pressure builds forcing cool air or fluid through conduits from the unit to the auxiliary device.
These cooling systems have a number of deficiencies. For one, the units have limited dry ice capacity and are difficult to service when the dry ice melts. Also, in order to adequately cool a device for a desired period of time, large units that have greater capacity are needed which take up a considerable amount of space. Finally, with existing units cooling must be interrupted in order to service the unit. Accordingly, a need exists for a system that addresses these deficiencies.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cooling system that is easier to service.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cooling system that takes up less space.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cooling system that can be serviced without interrupting the cooling process.
These and other objects will become apparent to one skilled in the art based on the following written description.